Ode to a Crystal Ball
by Merlyn
Summary: [Completed] Sybil Trelawny sees something in her crystal ball... rating for naughty word & frightening image


Ode to a Crystal Ball

Sybil Trelawny gazed mysteriously into her crystal ball, as was her usual custom first thing in the morning. She concentrated on the white swirling mist until it began to reveal some event that she could drawn upon. She watched intently as a little image of her ran across the grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, turn and then run into the forest. There she watched as the mirror-Sybil embraced a tall dark man passionately. She had to look a way as the event unfolded into quite a steamy encounter on the floor of the Forbidden Forest.

Blushing madly Professor Trelawny sat back in her comfortable armchair; well, that was quite unlike her usual viewing! Although... she found herself quite intrigued, curious and somewhat eager to make sure that, _that _particular scenario unfolded. She was curious as to whom the tall dark man was... very probably someone on the staff, but who?

Her eyes suddenly lit up – _Severus Snape_... That had to be the tall dark man! He certainly fitted the mysterious persona that she had felt gazing into the crystal ball, and well... Severus Snape was darn handsome!

At that moment, Sybil Trelawny made a vow to capture Severus Snape's heart and to make sure that her viewing became reality. All she needed to do was to get her noticed... get his attention, get his interest... but how could she do that?

* * *

Late that night Severus Snape sat working in his office. He had fifth year marking to do for first thing tomorrow and he needed to get his lesson plan done for first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff – more difficult than it needed to be.

A knock at the door brought him sharply out of his marking and he grumbled to himself – who the hell would be knocking on his study door at almost eleven o'clock!

"Enter!" He grunted, not looking up until the click of the latch told him that his visitor had entered the room. "Now, what can I do for..." He stopped mid-sentence, mouth half-open and stared wide-eyed at his visitor. Professor Trelawny was standing in front of him wearing nothing but red lacy underclothes, she no doubt was trying to look seductive. "Dear god woman!" He exclaimed finally, "what the _hell _are you wearing?!"

"Like what you see do you?" Sybil Trelawny replied in her best seductive voice.

"Are you _mad_?" Snape asked, still unable to remove his eyes from the terrible sight before his eyes. Professor Trelawny was _not _an attractive woman and certainly didn't suit revealing red-lace underclothes...

"Mad for you." She replied, leaning on his desk so that he could see more.

Snape was speechless for a moment. "Get off my desk." He finally managed to (rather stupidly) say.

"Is that what you really want?" Trelawny replied reaching over and taking his tie, pulling him slowly towards her.

"Get off me!" Snape cried, trying to pull away.

"Oh Sevi, let your desires take control," she arched her back, "I'm all yours."

He managed to free himself from her grip and shot across to the other side of the office like a startled rabbit. "I don't know what's got into you, Trelawny, but...."

She had followed and now had him corned. "Do you really want me to go?" She asked innocently, walking her fingers up the front of his shirt.

"Yes!" Snape squeaked in reply. Trelawny smiled at him, and her hand shot to his trousers, where she proceeded to unfasten his fly. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU SICK DEMENTED WOMAN!" Snape snarled seizing her wrists tightly, before she could do anything more. He pushed her roughly away; "I don't know what has got into you, but I can assure you I am not interested in any sort of relationship with you. Now, put some clothes on and get the HELL out of my office!" He stalked away from her and threw the dressing gown the Trelawny had used to cover herself before getting to his office.

Holding back tears, she pulled on her dressing gown and ran from Snape's office; leaving him angry but most of all shocked. Snape fastened up his trousers and went back to his marking... but finding that he could not concentrate he gave in and went to bed.

* * *

Severus Snape had to drag himself out of bed the next morning. He had, had a really bad night, every time he closed his eyes he could see Professor Trelawny in her red-lacy revealing underwear! Not, I can assure you, a pleasant sight.

He sighed and pulled on some clothes before heading off to the staff room for the morning briefing.

Professor Trelawny was, it had to say was disappointed by her attempts last night. Looking back she could have surely done a better job, made her attire rather more desirable. She had decided that Severus Snape had been somewhat frightened of the lovely woman whom he had seen before him and retreated into defensive mode.

She grinned and pulled on her usual attire and headed to the staff briefing in much more usual spirits that she would normally – after all, she had her inner-eye to think of.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed his staff before beginning his briefing. Most of them looked half asleep, or in Professor Flitwick's case, half-drunk (the little man had been celebrating his birthday the night before and was a little worse for wear. – Thinking about it though, it only took two glasses of sherry...)

"Good morning." He said with a smile and received the usual greeting in return. "Before I go onto the mornings agenda, I have a duty to remind you that the New Years ball will take place this year; your respective partners are requested to attend." His eyes flickered to Professors Snape and Sinistra, realising that Severus Snape was in fact asleep, Albus stared for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Severus!"

Snape sat up. All eyes turned to him. "Keeping you up am I?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I apologise, headmaster. I had somewhat of a... disturbed night." Snape replied.

"Indeed..."

"Yes, Professor Trelawny," Snape's eyes flickered in her direction; "turned up in my office at eleven o'clock wearing NOTHING but a red lacy-number..."

Dumbledore laughed; "is this true, Sybil?"

"Certainly not! The man is delirious!" Trelawny denied instinctively.

Snape snorted, "oh yes, and why then would you feature?"

"Now, now." Dumbledore said calmly. "We can debate your sanity Severus 'till the cows come home and still fall back to the same answer." He paused as the mild laughter subsided, "I trust you can stay awake long enough to let me finish?"

"Of course." Snape blushed.

* * *

It so happened, that Severus was free all morning; this gave him a chance to grab forty winks and finish preparing his lesson plans. He held his paper up to inspect it, and suddenly became aware that someone was watching him; he lowered his paper and was met by Professor Trelawny.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked putting his lesson plan aside.

"You're watching me." She countered.

"I am certainly _not_."

"Then why do your eyes constantly flicker in the direction of my bust?"

"_What _bust?"

"Hmph!" Professor Trelawny turned and left the room.

"I think she's got the hot's for you, Severus." Professor Vector said sitting down with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh please!"

* * *

"Welcome..." Professor Trelawny said her in her usual mysterious way as her Gryffindor sixth years entered through the trap-door. "To another year of exploring your seldom used senses. This year we will be looking at astrology in more depth."

Soon the lesson was in swing with the class sorting their star-sign and what certain planets were doing influencing etc... As usual Harry and Ron were laughing at the stupid things the each of them came up with.

"Venus is crossing Orion's belt... that means I'm going to... er... find that pair of underpants that never came back from the elf-wash!" Ron said, and both he and Harry fell about laughing.

"Very good Ms Patil, I see your star-sign is the same as my own." They heard Professor Trelawny say, "you see here dear, that means you have an unrequited love." She sighed and gazed sadly out of the window – could it be that for once she was wrong about a seeing? No! She was never wrong about a seeing, there must be more than one way to get Severus to notice her!

* * *

"Pair up!" Snape called.

After that very exhausting lesson, he headed back to his office to collect his lesson plan for the seventh years studying for the advanced level in Potions. He discovered that his office door was open... taking out his wand he advanced slowly forward.

His office, he found, was full of red rose petals and photographs of a very naked Professor Trelawny in red-heart shaped-frames. He stared in complete horror and disbelief – what the hell was that woman thinking! Angry he banished the offending items with a wave of his wand and decided that it was time to seek outside help.

* * *

"Headmaster, it is an invasion of my private space!" Snape commented as he finished his explanation of what had been going on.

"Severus, I hardly see what is wrong what was been going on... seems like she just wants you to notice her." Dumbledore said that with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh yes, it must be funny to you! Frankly I find what she is doing somewhat offensive!"

"Severus, try not to take it to heart. I can see why this has upset you, but please if she hasn't done anything that could shock any students or publicly embarrass you then I can't really see what I can do."

"Speak to her! Tell her that her advances are unwelcome!"

"Haven't you tried?"

"I have, but I don't quite think she has understood the concept of a relationship..."

Dumbledore laughed; "I have one solution..."

"If it involves me and Annie being caught in a compromising position, forget it."

"In which case I have no solution."


End file.
